I'm not crazy
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: (reloaded) Goten is thought to be insane by everyone around him. A mystery revolves around Trunks' death and his brothers weird behavor. Can Goten prove that he isn't crazy and solve the mystery? Find out. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own dragonballz or gothica. This story was based on the movie and I don't own the screen play…

I'm not crazy!

Goten had become a very well educated young man as he grew up. His mother was extremely proud of her little boy. Gohan had become a cop and Goten became a shrink. Chi-chi couldn't understand why her son wanted to have such a profession. She always said, ' Goten why do you want to do such a thing. Those people are crazy. They will mess you up and you will lose your own sanity!' Goten never listened to those words of his mother. He always said that nothing would happen to him and he wouldn't go crazy. But how wrong he was. He had no idea of the horrid things that would happen as a result of his choice.

It was a typical day at the penitentiary that Goten was working at. He was hearing the same stuff he had heard almost ever time he visited his patients.

' I'm not crazy.' Or ' don't you believe a word I am saying doc.' Goten sighed as he walked back to his office. He sat in his chair again and looked at the picture of his mate, Trunks. He smiled as he looked at it. " Gosh Trunks.. you must be the only thing that keeps me sane. I swear I don't know how much more of this stuff I can take."

A fellow doctor knocked on his door. Goten looked up and saw it was his friend Cleo. Cleo looked as though she was in her late 20s to her early 30's. She had semi long straight black hair and black eyes. She smiled at him.

" Am I disturbing you doctor?"

Goten smiled as he looked at her. " No not at all. Come on in."

Cleo let herself in and walked to Goten's desk. She saw the picture of Trunks on Goten's desk. " So this is the man you come home to every day?"

Goten smiled. " That's the man I love more then anything in the world."

Cleo smiled again. " That is so nice. I wish I could find a man like that some day."

Goten looked over at her. " You'll find someone some day that warm your spirit… I know it."

" I hope so…" She looked at the papers that she was carrying in her arms.

" Oh these are the papers you were looking for doctor."

Goten took them from the young girl. " Thank you very much Cleo."

Cleo looked back at Goten. " Is there anything else I can get for you Doctor?"

Goten shook his head. " No… that's alright… I'm fine now… I have all the work I need."

Cleo sighed. " You should work so hard. You'll drive yourself to drink."

Goten let out a heart warming laugh. " You sound so much like my mother. She tells me that all the time. She thinks I'll lose my mind and stuff."

Cleo laughed along with her friend. " Mother's can be right sometimes…" She bowed to Goten. " Well goodnight sir… don't work to late."

Goten waved her off. " Don't worry I won't… I'm almost done with this."

Cleo smiled as she shut the door behind her. Goten turned his attention back at his computer. He started typing up a file. The rain was getting louder and louder outside Goten's office. Thunder and lighting could be seen and heard from the window next to him. Suddenly the lights go out. The computer screen goes black. Goten sighs with a hint of anger. " Damn it… not again! This is the forth time this week!" Goten got up from the desk, turning up his aura so he could see in the darkened room. He locked his files away, powering down his aura and walked out the room, locking it behind him. He walked down the halls and by the time he had reached the man gates the lights went back on. Goten shook his head as he reached the front desk. The security guard looked at Goten.

" Going home doctor?" He asked.

Goten nodded. " I can't work like this… I hate it when the weather gets like this… it makes it impossible to do any work at all. I think I'm just going to go home and spend some time with my mate."

The security guard smiled as he handed Goten his keys. " Here you go Dr. Son. Be careful now sir. I heard there were several accidents on the roads you go on."

Goten nodded. " Thanks for telling me that. See ya tomorrow man." Goten walked out the man entrance and walked outside. It was raining even harder. Goten cussed at himself. " Stupid Goten, Trunks told you to bring an umbrella… he said it would rain… gosh why don't I listen to him the first time." He sighed as he was about to walk to his car.

Suddenly there was a semi loud sound behind him. Goten got scared for a minute. As he turned around he let out a sigh of relief when he found out it was his friend Cleo. Cleo let out a nervous laugh. " Sorry.. did I scare you?"

Goten let out another sigh. " Don't worry about me Cleo… I'm fine."

Cleo put the umbrella over his head and they walked to his car. Goten looked back at her. " So you headed home are we Cleo?"

" Oh yes… I have had enough work for one day."

Goten sighed. " Same here." He smiled again and got into his car and waved goodbye to Cleo. Goten was driving… listening to music. The rain was coming down harder and harder. Goten could bearly see out his window anymore at this point. He squinted his eyes and looked ahead. He saw some cops. He rolled down his window. " Officer… what's going on?"

" There was a mud slide… you can't come through here sir… you will have to go around."

Goten nodded. " Thank you officer…" Goten backed up his car and went around another way. Goten picked up his cell phone. He dialed his house.

" Hello?" Trunks' voice came over the phone.

" Hey Trunks… I'm going to be a bit late for dinner. There was a mud slide and I had to go another way. So I'll be home in about a half an hour.. so wait up for me."

" I will Goten don't you worry about it. Just come home safe alright."

" Will do… see ya." Just as Goten hug up he looked up at the road. There was a young girl there. He swerved to miss her but ended up in a ditch. Goten bumped his head on the dash board. " Ouch… Kami that hurts…."

Goten got out of his car and walked up to the girl. She was in shock and was stripped of all her cloths. Goten also noticed some deep cuts and marks on her body. He was horrified. He looked at the young girl. " You alright?" He asked. The young girl didn't respond to Goten. Goten tried to take hold of her but the girl screamed no. Goten shook his head and looked at where the girl was. But she wasn't there. He blinks several times. ' What the heck is going on? Am I seeing things now?' Goten then felt a presense inside his body. ' What's this feeling? What is wrong with me? What's happening!' He asked himself.

"**_Kill… Kill…" _**The voice in his head said.

Goten shook his head. " What! Who! Kill who!"

" **_Kill him…. Kill him… kill the one who hurt me…." _**The voice said again.

" No! I won't!" Goten shouted.

" **_Justice must be served… I want revenge…. Kill the man who did this to me."_**

" Justice must be served?" He nodded. " Justice **Will **be served."

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? I hope you all enjoyed it. Who is it this presence wants Goten to kill? And who is the person now inside Goten's body? What will happen to Goten now? Find out next time. Please review.

trunks and goten


	2. What happened to me

A/N: Hello. Just to let you know, I've had to repost everything and this story is something I have to fix. A few of the chapters were lost and it needs to be rewritten so please bear with me.

What happened to me!

Goten found himself in a padded white room when he woke. He looked around at his surroundings and he was surprised when he realized where he was. ' No! This isn't possible… how can I be in this place… I work here… I'm not a crazy person…' He got out of his bed and walked to the clear door. He banged his hands on it over and over again. " HEY! Let me out!" He shouted. Soon Cleo came along with three other people. Cleo was holding a needle. Goten's eyes widened as he saw it. " No.. what are you doing! Cleo… I'm not crazy…."

Cleo shook her head. " Hold him down." She said to the other men next to her.

The two men came up to Goten and held him to a wall. Goten struggled kicking and screaming at them. " Let me go!" He tried to get away from them but the soon got him on the bed. Cleo came up from behind them and gave Goten the shot. Goten felt a bit weak and calmed down. The two men walked away. Cleo put the needle on the cart. She closed the door behind her. Goten looked up at his friend. " Cleo… what's going on here? Why is this happening!"

Cleo looked at him with a look of concern. She sighed. " Goten… I don't know how to tell you this… but you have gone mad."

Goten slammed his hand on the bed. " NO! I'm not crazy damn it! I'm am sane.. I don't know why you are holding me here…. Where is Trunks? I demand to see him!" He shouted. Cleo looked as though she was going to cry. She turned away from Goten slightly. Goten noticed the change in her.

" WHAT! Where is he!"

Cleo cleared her voice. " Did you ever have a fight with Trunks… any serious fights?"

" No." Goten narrowed his eyes. " Why?"

" Did you and Trunks have a happy relationship?"

" Why are you asking me this? And why are you using the passed tense?"

" Answer the question."

" You answer mine first. You know Trunks and I have a great relationship…. I told you that all the time Cleo!" Cleo remained silent. " CLEO! Please…"

Cleo bowed her head and tears started dropping from her face. " Trunks is dead."

Goten's eyes bug out. " WHAT! What do you mean he's dead! What happened!" Cleo once again gave Goten the silent treatment. " Who did it Cleo! Who killed my Trunks!"

She sighed. " I really didn't want to tell you this… but you did Goten… you killed him."

Goten was in shock. " No…. no it… it can't… it can't be true! I didn't!" He shouted.

Cleo tried to shake him out of it. " Goten… you did… I'm so sorry…." She started to walk away.

Goten grabbed her. Cleo screamed. Goten looked into her eyes. " Cleo… you know me… you know I would never do anything so terrible…"

Cleo pushed him away. Goten sighed. Cleo closed the door and walked away. Goten bowed his head. ' How did this happen? How did I end up like this.' Suddenly the lights started blinking. Goten looked around. " Whose there? What do you want?" A small thing message appeared on the glass.

' Not alone.' Goten's eyes widened. " What… what does that mean?"

The young girl appeared to him again. Goten saw her and pointed to her.

" You… you are doing all this."

" Finish your mission… its not over yet…"

" What mission! I don't understand!"

" Think about those words… you will soon understand." The girl started disappearing.

Goten tried to reach out to her again. " But I don't understand. It doesn't make sense!" Goten's words went unheard. Goten went back to his bed. He sighed as he looked up. ' Trunks… what have I done…. How could I have done this… Help me…. Show me the light.'

Cleo looked at her files again. She sighed. " This just doesn't ring right with me." There was a knock on her door. " The door's open." Cleo said. She looked up and she saw Gohan. She smiled sadly.

Gohan closed the door and sat down. " I heard about what happened."

Cleo nodded. " It's terrible." She sighed as she put her files away. " What do you think could have caused this?"

" I have no idea. I'm just as lost for words as you." Gohan said.

Cleo sighed. " I hate seeing Goten like this. He was such a nice person… and now all this stuff happens to him. It's just not fair."

" Nothing in life is fair… that is one thing I am sure of."

As Gohan and Cleo were talking Goten laid in his bed looking up at the ceiling. He started thinking of the strange girl he kept meeting. ' Who is she? I have a feeling I have seen her before? I must have… she looks like someone I know… but I just can't place it… who was it!' He thought and he thought but still couldn't place it. He rubbed his hair wildly. " Gah! I give up!" Cleo came to Goten's cell. Goten got up. He was shocked when he saw his brother next to her. Goten ran to the wall. " GOHAN!" He shouted cheerily.

Gohan smiled sadly. " Goten…. Good to see you alive… Sad it had to be like this."

Goten pressed his body against the glass slighty. " Gohan… you know me! Am I crazy!"

" Well depending on the seriousness of crazy Goten."

" How about seeing things and killing your mate crazy."

Gohan looked at his little brother. " Well Goten… I don't know what happened to you but it seems now you would…. And are…."

Goten bagged on the glass. " I AM NOT!"

Cleo took a shot and walked into the room. Gohan held his brother down.

" I'm sorry about all this little brother."

Goten struggled. " No! Don't!"

Cleo sighed. " I'm sorry Goten…" She jabbed him with it. Goten feel into unconsciousness. Cleo sighed. " Thanks for the help." She walked out with Gohan. She went back to her office.

Gohan however looked at his brother. He smiled. ' Some how you found out about Trunks' secret…Trunks may have paid the price… I don't know how you found out… but you will never catch the other one.'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. Two chapters in one story. I am really enjoying this story so far. I hope you all are too. What is Gohan talking about? What secret did Goten find out that got Trunks killed? Please read and review. Till next time.

Animeprincess1452


	3. Nightmare in the night

Nightmare in the night 

Night had fallen and a storm was brewing outside. The lighting was loud and bright but they had no effect of the sleeping boy. Goten was still unconscious from the shot he had received earlier. The young boy's mind was racing with thoughts and images from his life. A small smile appeared on his face as he saw his friend alive and well and having fun with him as they always did. Goten could hear some of the things Trunks had spoken to him throughout their time together. ' I love you Goten.' ' You are mine Chibi.' ' You don't have to be afraid anymore, I'm here.'

Goten's eyes began to water as he remembered these things. He then was taken to the day of his marriage. It was a wonderful ceremony as he remembered. His whole family was there. Lots of his parents friends also came to the big even to wish him well. Things seemed to be so right for them. Goten then remembered the large house that he had moved in with Trunks. Never before in his life did he ever live like he did with Trunks. Everything he wanted he could have. ' How could something so grand turn out so wrong?' Goten thought.

The happy memories and images soon left the boys mind as he began to hear arguing and shouting. He sees Trunks' face full of tears and a shocked and horrid expression written right across it. He heard Trunks crying out in agony and begging for Goten to stop. Goten started to shake in bed as these images continued to pass by him. The last thing he remembered was a gut reeking scream. With that scream Goten woke up from his sleep with a start.

Goten sat up in bed putting his hand on his face. He was sweating and breathing hard. His little body was trembling in fear as he could only remember that scream. Goten's black eyes were widened and shaking.

' Why… why did this happen? I don't believe it. It can't be true. Trunks is still alive and waiting for me to come home. Yes that's it! I have nothing to worry about. All I have to do is get out of this place and go home to my mate.' Goten looked around. ' But how do I do that.'

A rumble of thunder shook the building. A chill went up Goten's spine. A crash of lighting snakes its way through the sky creating scary shadows. A tree near by was reflected in the room as a claw. Goten saw it and his hair stood on end as he screamed… jumping into the air and then hiding on the floor under his bed. The little boy shivered as another rumble of thunder struck. ' Trunks…. I'm scared…. I need you….' Goten thought.

After a few moments Goten popped his head out. He looked about to see if there was anything there. A relieved sigh came from him as he got out from under the bed. The rain made a tapping noise on the roof above his head. The wind was strong and made the trees creaking noise and some of the branches scrapping on the windows. Goten gulped was he backed into the wall… and hugged his knees. Suddenly the lights started to flicker on and off. This scared Goten even more.

'Goten….' Came a spooky voice.

Goten looked about trying to find the source of the noise. " H…Hello?" Goten called out.

'Goten.' The voice repeated again.

Goten got up from the floor and looked around again. " Who's there!"

' Goten… help me….'

" Who are you…. What do you want from me?"

' Help me…. Help me…. Serve justice….'

" What do you mean?"

' Find the other man….'

Goten shook his head. " What are you talking about!"

' It will become clear to you in time….. figure out the mystery and bring justice down on the wrong doers.'

Goten covered his head with his arms. " No…you're not real. You are a figment of my imagination!"

' I'll prove it to you that I'm not….' The voice stated.

Goten didn't listen. He just began whistling. The lights began to flash on and off rather violently for some time before they went off. The door began to open. Goten blinked a few times and noticed he wasn't dreaming. He started to walk toward the open door. His eyes shifted back and forth looking around for some guards. Lucky their were none in his section for some time.

Goten smiled. ' Time to get out of this place and back into my mates arms.'

' You must get out of here…. Go home to start finding clues….'

Goten had a confused look on his face. " What ever you say…."

' You must hurry…'

Goten took off looking for a way to escape.

Meanwhile while Goten was attempting his escape, Cleo was working in her office when the lights went out. " The generator must have went out…. I better go check on Goten. I know how bad he is when it gets like this." She got up from her desk and started to walk down the corridors to Goten's cell.

' I really hope he's alright…. I hate to see him like this.'

Cleo pulled the keys out of her pocket and picked out Goten's. She got to the cell. Her eyes shot open when she saw he wasn't there. ' What? This isn't possible….' She ran over to a security button that had a phone near it. Cleo pressed the button hard and picked up the phone. The warning sirens started to go off. " We have an escapee roaming the halls! This isn't a drill…. Goten Son has escaped his room…. Use extreme caution… I repeat this is not a drill." Cleo looked concerned. ' Goten… what could you possibly be thinking right now?'

Goten looked up and saw the red lights from the sirens on the walls. ' Oh no… I have to get out of here…. And fast!'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? Pretty good? I had to come up with some chapters to fill in the missing ones. So please tell me what you think. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	4. Free at last

Free at last 

Goten looked up and saw the red lights from the sirens on the walls. ' Oh no… I have to get out of here…. And fast!'

The security of the facility gathered in the main corridor near Goten's cell. Cleo turned to the men in the white uniforms. " Gentlemen you have all been informed of the situation. Use extreme caution in recapturing Goten Son."

All the men nodded as they rushed off to find Goten. The hallways were still dark due to the power outage. The only light came from the now and then lighting strikes. Goten leaned on the walls and slowly made his way down the hallways. He trembled when the lightning stuck and the thunder rumbled instead of letting out a scream, which would give away his position. ' I can't let anyone see me. I gotta get out of this place… and back to Trunks.'

Behind him Goten heard some heavy footsteps. His eyes widened as he tried to find a place to hide. The young Demi Saiyan found a supply closet. He opened the door and walked in, keeping the door opened a crack. Goten went all the way back into the corner. His breathing intensified as he was afraid of getting caught. The footsteps became louder and louder as they approached. Goten clamed his eyes shut and folded his hands and started to pray. ' Kami don't let them find me… don't let them find me…' He repeated in his mind countless times.

Suddenly the light from the outdoors was blocked as one of the members of the search party stood in front of the door. " Did you find him yet?"

" Nothing so far sir…"

" He couldn't have gone far…" Came a third voice.

" Don't underestimate Goten Son. He knows this place just as good as the rest of us. He knows all the exist routes and all possible hiding places. We must quicken the search… don't leave any door unopened." Cleo stated.

" Yes ma'am!" The three officers said in unison. Cleo turned to the door and her eye brow rose. She got closer. Goten's heart began to beat faster and louder. On of the officers turned to Cleo. " Ma'am? What are you…."

Cleo didn't seem to listen as she reached out her hand and opened the door. She peaked in the room and saw no one around the floor or on the ceiling. She shrugged as she closed the door behind her. Goten could hear the footsteps going away from his location. The young Saiyan was on the door hanging from a suit bag. He unzipped the bag and jumped out. A half relieved look appeared on his face. ' Thanks you Kami! I really owe you one…' He thought. Goten walked slowly toward the door again and carefully opened it. He cautiously stuck his head out and looked from side to side to check for any officers. Lucky for him there was none. Goten let out another sigh as he started to think his next move. ' Somehow I gotta get to the front door and get my keys… then I gotta drive all the way back to my place and finally get to see Trunks again.' With this thought in mind Goten rushed off down the corridor again.

A look of determination was plastered on his face. He was going to get out of this place, Goten kept telling himself. Goten kept going until he reached the other offices of his coworkers. He heard some of the others coming out from there. Goten panicked slightly. He rushed off toward the pool. He got into the room and will he was fully clothed he descended into the water. Goten floated over to the dark side of the pool, so even if they shinned flashlights down at him they wouldn't spot him. Two more officers came walking into the poolroom with their flashlights on. He shinned them into the pool in hope of spotting their run away.

The female turned to her male companion. " You don't see anything do you?"

" Not a darn thing… this truly is like trying to find a needle in a hay stack. Everyone here knows how brilliant Goten is… he's virtually impossible to find when he doesn't want to be."

" You're telling me." The girl pulled out a walky talky from her pocket.

" Team five calling mother come in…"

" This is mother… what is your progress?" Cleo's voice came over the black object.

" No luck here. Goten is no where to be found."

" Alright team five… check out sector 17."

" Copy that." The female officer placed the communicator back into her pocket.

The male officer looked at his partner. " Looks like mother isn't having any luck either… and she knows him better then anyone her.."

" Very true. Well I guess we have to go upstairs…" The female opened the door for the male and the two of them walked out. The light from the flashlights got dimmer and dimmer until the room was completely dark again.

Goten started to turn blue. A big thing of bubbles came from his mouth as he came up for air. He gasped for breath. Goten pulled himself out of the pool and rushed to the door. He pushed it and he smiled as he realized it was unlocked. Goten had noticed there was no one around but he didn't really care at this point. He snuck into the main office and swiftly got his keys. Suddenly heard the clicking of Cleo's shoes. He wasn't going to stick around, he rushed out the door. Cleo was alone and she spotted the door chime was moving, that could only mean one thing… someone went out.

Cleo rushed off after him. She spotted Goten by his car ready to open the door. " Goten wait!" She called out.

Goten snapped his head toward her. " Cleo.. don't try to stop me… I'm going home where I belong…"

" Goten…" She said slowly. " I just wanna talk…" Bit by bit she got closer.

" Stay away from me Cleo!" Goten shouted.

" Goten.. don't do this… you might hurt someone else or yourself… let me help you."

" No Cleo.. I'm not crazy! I don't need help… I just want to go back to my lover!"

" I know… I know Goten… but please talk to me…"

" I don't wanna talk…"

" Goten… please… I'm worried about you…" Cleo got closer to Goten.

" Please…"

Goten looked at her and in an instant he could tell that she meant him no harm. " It just doesn't make sense… none of it… What my brother said about Trunks having a secret. I know him.. he wouldn't keep secrets from me… and that girl… there is this strange girl, she wants me to help her…"

' **_Goten…_**' A voice called out to him.

Goten shook his head again. ' It's only your imagination. That's all it is. It's not real.'

' **_GOTEN! Help me!_**' The strange voice rang again.

Goten shook his head yet again. ' No… who are you? What do you want?'

' **_Help me Goten…. Save me from him.' _**The woman's voice grew louder.

' Tell me who you are!'

' You should know who I am… we know each other… finish your work Goten… help me rest in peace…'

' I don't understand what you want me to do….'

' **_Find and kill my murderer.' _**

' But I don't even know where to start! Tell me who it is?'

' I know not the man who killed me… but you do…' ' I need more information then that… tell me more…' 

'**_He's an older man, and has deep scars on his chest. This man is evil and must be destroyed… find him… let justice be served…. If you do this… everything will return to the way it was…'_**

Goten's mind started racing. ' You'll leave me alone if I find this man and kill him?'

' **_Yes… but I beg you… be careful and follow it through to the end no matter what.' _**With that the strange voice of the woman disappeared from Goten's head.

Cleo approached. " Goten? You okay?"

Goten shook his head again. " I saw the girl.. she was right here…."

Cleo blinked. " Goten there is no one out here but us…"

" No I saw her!" Goten insisted.

" Okay… okay Goten….. relax…"

Goten sighed. " Cleo… can we walk together?"

Cleo looked at Marik. She then nodded. " Of course we can Goten."

Goten smiled again. " Thanks a lot." Goten quickly got his cloths back on and went outside with Cleo. Goten walked along the chain fence. Cleo walked on the other side. " Cleo… tell me… have I really changed?"

Cleo kept walking not making eye contact with her friend. " Well to be honest… I don't think you're all that different… you have just become a bit more violent… and that's about it."

" Do you think I killed Trunks?"

Cleo looked down as she walked. " Goten I don't know what to believe anymore."

" But I have no reason too!"

" Goten… it's possible you didn't… but there is a possibility you did."

" But why? Tell me Cleo. What would be my motive?"

" To get his money."

" His money! His money was mine too… he would have done anything for me… I loved him more then life itself."

Cleo nodded. " Yes…. I know you told me that. But it's always possible… maybe something is…"

Goten narrowed his eyes. " Or maybe someone."

" Someone?" Cleo asked.

" Yes… someone… I think I know who it is that is making me do this…"

" Who!"

" That strange girl."

" Goten I told you there was no…."

" I know you said that… but I have a feeling there is someone else at work here…. I know you think I'm crazy… but I think I'm getting to understand what this all means."

Cleo smiled. " Well Goten… I believe in you like no one else… I'm sure you can solve this problem…. Good luck my friend."

Goten nodded and returned Cleo's friendly smile. " Thank you Cleo. I'm sure in time… I will solve this mystery." He opened the car door.

Cleo looked at him. " Goten… be careful okay…"

" You mean… you'll let me go?"

" Goten, I know you well enough to know… that you wouldn't do anything unless you had a reason… I believe you… now go.. get out of here…"

" Thank you…" Goten got into his car and drove out of there.

Cleo turned around and watched him leave. " Good luck…."

To be continued…

hello everyone. How was that? Pretty good? Sorry about the long wait. I had like no insperation to write. Goten has finally gotten out and now he will start his search for the truth. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


End file.
